Wild Cards
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: Bit and the gang get together for a interesting card game of phase Ten! COMPLETED
1. Phase Ten

Hey, it's me again, The Rogue Prince. Another solo, how sad. I like doing big group stories, they're more fun. Anyway, got the Zoids crew playing cards. No betting cash though, you'll see. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't see how I could own Zoids. It'd be so cool though.  
  
Wild Cards  
  
"Okay, I say we play Uno!" Lina suggested.  
  
"No, let's play go-fish!" Jamie objected.  
  
"I'll play want ever my sweet heart Lina wants!" Harry yelled in.  
  
Everyone turned and stared, "Where did you come from? And who said you could come?" Lina questioned.  
  
"Nothing could keep my love for you away. As soon as I heard you were in town, I rushed over as fast as I could, Lina my love!" Everyone was ignoring him again and were busy fighting over which card game to play. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I've been ignored again!" Harry slouched and defeated, sat next to Brad on the couch.  
  
"Let's play poker. That way I can steal all your money!" Brad offered.  
  
"No! Let's play Phase Ten!" Bit announced.  
  
"I like that game." Jamie agreed.  
  
"Oh come on! That game is s... so... fine. I can't think of anyway to put it down." Lina muttered, "By the way, what is Phase Ten?"  
  
At this point, Bit started to have a laughter fit. Lina got the extremely pissed off and started to yell at Bit. Finally when things calmed down, Jamie gave a quick description of the game and rules. "So how about it Brad?" Bit asked.  
  
"Is there any money involved?" Brad inquired.  
  
"Maybe we could bet on who wins or lose..." Bit trailed off.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Brad replied.  
  
"It's settled then! Harry! You playing since you're here?" Harry perked up and nodded. "All right!" Bit declared, "I'll deal first! Everyone is one phase one. Let's go!"  
  
-ONE HOUR LATER-  
  
Bit is on phase nine, Lina is on phase seven, Brad is on phase eight, Harry is on phase six and Jamie is one phase nine. "Come on! I can't believe it! Half of your hand is wild cards again. Are you cheating?!!" Bit gave Jamie a suspicious look.  
  
Jamie waved his hands in front him, "Of course not! I guess I'm just lucky!"  
  
"Lucky my foot!! This is the fifth time you've gotten half your hand full of wilds! And you've had at least two or more wilds in every hand you've had so far!!" Lina argued.  
  
"Let it drop." Brad said, "If Jamie's cheating, that will be a new thing for all of us. And even if he is, we'd have caught it by now."  
  
"I guess you're right..." Lina sighed, "Anyway, we still gotta stop him, he's on his last phase!"  
  
"All right! This is what it comes down to. I'm out, so myself and Jamie are tied. This is where the betting comes in Brad. Okay people! Me or Jamie, you pick!" Bit announced. Everyone started to mumble about the winners.  
  
"Wait a minute! I don't want to bet on!" Jamie protested.  
  
"Then you lose." Bit stated simply.  
  
"But I don't want to lose! I was only playing for fun!"  
  
Lina butted in, "Awww come on Jamie. You don't want to be uncool do you?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Then it's settled!"  
  
The debate on the winner started with Brad, "I bet $20 on Jamie."  
  
"I bet $15 on bit!" Lina then looked over at bit and scooted next to him so only he hear. "You better win Bit or you'll pay!" she hissed. She then gave Bit a big slap on the back, "I'm routing for ya bit!!"  
  
"Well?" Everyone was staring at Harry.  
  
"Ummm? I don't know..."  
  
"Ya gotta pick someone Harry. That's how you bet on things." Brad nudged him.  
  
Harry finally bet $10 on Bit. Now it came down to the final round. Of course everyone else played, but Bit and Jamie were the one's who counted. Finally it came down to both Jamie and Bit missing one card to win. But who would win?  
  
"Come on Bit!" Lina cheered.  
  
"Yeah... go Bit!" Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Louder Harry!!!!" Lina demanded, "We can't lose!!!!!" Lina and Harry then started madly cheering while Brad gave a bored sigh.  
  
Mwahahahahahaha!! I'm not going to tell you who won!! That privilege is for you to decide. Who do you think should win, Bit or Jamie? 


	2. And The Winner Is?

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Yes! This is it! Chappie two is up and for the very few of you who review and didn't leave a review, it's now down to the epic battle between Jamie and Bit! Who will win you ask? You'll see. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids! Stop questioning me!  
  
Wild Cards  
  
"Come on Jamie." Brad nudged Jamie, "if you win, I'll split the earnings 80/20."  
  
"That's not a lot of money... anyway, I'm trying as hard as I can!"  
  
Lina butted in, "What are you two whispering about? Are you cheating?!" she gave them one of her evil death looks.  
  
"N-no!" Jamie stuttered.  
  
"Come on! Stop the talking! Brad, it's your turn." Bit cut in, "Just play and you can argue after I win."  
  
"That's the spirit!!" Lina cheered, "Harry! Where's your enthusiasm?!"  
  
Harry was busy staring at the ground mumbling about how he'd save his poor Lina from the evil Bit and once Bit lost, he'd spare Bit of her precious wrath and whisk her away on his white steed and they'd live happily ever after...  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
"I... uhh... what?"  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The next turns went pretty uneventful, Harry and Bit went out. Lina, bit and Jamie were still trying to phase out. Then on Bit's turn, there was a cheer of victory, "yes! I got a three! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Bit's the man!" Bit almost passed out with joy.  
  
"Yay! Bit you came through!" Lina clapped Bit on the back.  
  
"You haven't won yet, if Jamie gets his card, he can still win." Brad warned.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
The next urns went through, Brad, Jamie, Harry, Lina, Bit, Brad... Then Jamie got his card.  
  
"BIT! You NEED to go out BEFORE JAMIE!!!" Lina half screeched, "I CAN'T LOSE to BRAD of all people!"  
  
So as it stands, Bit and Jamie are tied, both determined to win. Lina and a half throttled Harry, he wasn't cheering again, were almost doing a dance routine in favor of Bit and Brad was telling Jamie if he lost, he'd have to pay back the $20 he'd lose.  
  
Both have something to lose, Jamie, his money, Bit, most likely his life after Lina finished beating him up.  
  
"hey! I can play off you! Oh. That was my last card. Jamie you lose!" Bit started to grin evilly and Jamie got a really sad look on his face.  
  
Brad finished writing down everyone's points. "Bit! I'd stop dancing and start running. Jamie actually won."  
  
"WHAT?! You're just trying to fake me out! Gimme that!" Bit grabbed the paper and read it over. It slid from his hands and fell on the floor. Bit's face was white as a sheet, "Excuse me, bathroom!" he yelled over his shoulder as he fled the room to hide.  
  
Lina picked up the paper and read it over. Then Lina grabbed Harry's arm and took off after bit, dragging Harry behind her. "BIT!! I'LL GET YOU!!"  
  
"What happened?" a confused Jamie questioned.  
  
"Well, both you and Bit went out. He ended up winning the last round but since you both went out, we had to base the winner on final points. To put it bluntly, you won by five points."  
  
"... YEAH!"  
  
"I do believe this is mine." Brad grabbed the pile of money off the table, "Jamie, lets forget the split and instead I'll buy you dinner and an ice cream. What do you say?"  
  
A long painful sounding scream echoed through the building. "We're not bringing them are we?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Deal!" The two walked out of the room and towards the hanger. An extremely frightened Bit ran by with Lina, dragging Harry, at his heels.  
  
"She seems to be taking the loss a bit hard, isn't she?" Jamie inquired.  
  
"Nah..."  
  
Well? A bit more than half of you voted for Jamie, so Jamie it was. If you voted for bit, sorry! I hope you all enjoyed it and maybe I'll do a sequel with discussing how Lina tortured Bit... Anyhoo, that's all for now! Please Review! 


End file.
